1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power saving method of a portable Internet device, and more particularly to a method of reducing the power consumption for using an instant messaging service on a portable Internet device.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, increasingly more people are using portable Internet devices such as mobile phones or instant messaging devices for instant messaging services. However, when a portable device is connected to the Internet for the use of the instant messaging service, it is very important to increase the operating time of the device. After a user logs on an instant messaging platform, the portable device will keep transmitting updated data with the server platform to timely update the status of all contact persons. If the number of contact persons increases rapidly, then the frequency of updated data downloaded from the portable Internet device and the data volume will become increasingly larger, and thus result in an increasingly larger battery power consumption of the portable Internet device.
If the user leaves the portable Internet device idle without closing the instant messaging program, then the instant messaging program will keep transmitting updated data with the instant messaging platform frequently, and thus result in unnecessary power consumption of the portable Internet device.